A typical switching apparatus in the form of a relay comprises a contact switching device, which generally includes a stationary contact element and a moveable contact element. Usually, the stationary contact element and the moveable contact element are in the form of contact springs. A switching mechanism acts of the moveable contact element. The switching mechanism brings the moveable contact element into contact with the stationary contact element or moves the moveable contact element away from the stationary contact element so that a switching operation or a changeover operation occurs. The relay comprises a magnet frame with a core passing through a coil. The magnet frame forms a pole face with which an armature interacts. The armature is connected to the moveable contact element, for example, by an actuating member or coupling element so that the armature acts on the moveable contact element. The above-described relay is mounted on a printed circuit board, which requires the relay to have a specific design and a specific component type. For example, the relay is required to be formed in a miniature size while still being inexpensive to produce. The miniature size is required because limited structural space is available on the printed circuit board. On the other hand, it is a requirement that comparatively high powers be achievable with the relay.
An example of a relay design which is suitable for the above-described purpose is knows as a so-called “sugar cube” relay. This relay takes the form, in particular, of a changeover relay that has two exciting coil contacts, three contact terminals for the changeover function in the form of a make contact, a break contact, and a changeover contact. In the case of a relay of this design, a terminal pin for the changeover contact is arranged between the two exciting coil contacts, while the contact terminals for the make contact and the break contact are arranged on an opposite side of the main body of the relay. However, it is desirable, in particular with regard to production costs, to provide a relay for the above-described application that can be produced even more cheaply than the relay of the above-described “sugar cube” design.